rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokai
Yokai (also known as Professor Robert Callaghan and Lord Deathstrike in the original comics) is the main antagonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. Appearance Robert Callaghan is a tall, somewhat elderly man with a generally warm appearance. With his gray hair, sweater-vests, and slacks, he donned the appearance of a kindly grandfather; matching his relationship with his students at the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology. However, throughout most of the film, even after his reveal, Callaghan mostly took the form of Yokai. As the masked villain, Callaghan was taller, darker, with a brooding appearance that gave off an ominous aura. His face was covered by a red and white kabuki mask, which acted as his ultimate source of power and control over the microbots. He also wore a black trench coat, black gloves, leg wraps, black, and ankle-length ninja boots. Personality Originally a brilliant scientist, Callaghan revolutionized the field of robotics and was a kind hearted individual. However, his daughter volunteered to be the first living human being to test Alistair Krei's new magnetic-field teleporter, only to end up lost beyond the veil. Callaghan believes this to have been Krei's fault for taking the risk and vows vengeance. He manages to fake his own death using Hiro's robots, and seems completely unfazed when hearing that Tadashi died in the fire he made, claiming that it was his own fault that he died. By the end, when he finds out the his daughter is alive does he begin to shown remorse and shame for his actions Powers and Abilities With no actual superpowers on his own, Callaghan is a genius in the field of robotics, so much so that he was the very person who invented the form of technology Hiro used in his own work. With the microbots, he is shown to be rather agile, being able to maneuver San Fransokyo's architecture and keeping up with the six's van. Weapons After snatching Hiro's neuro-interface (attached to his kabuki-mask) meant for controlling his microbots, Callaghan takes command of his microbots and mastering their capabilities. He replicates the design through a 3D printer hidden away in a warehouse, creating enough bots to transport virtually anything and is even able to overpower all of the heroes easily. It is only when they manage to send most of them through the reactivated teleporter where they able to gain the upperhand. Role in the Crossover Unlike most other villains, Yokai is not as prevelant in the fandom's long-run and is often reformed by the end. However, he is not above being manipulated, Pitch using his own fears and anxieties as a tool to control him. In other scenarios, his Yokai outift is taken and used by another mystery assailant, allowing Yokai to act as an anonymous villain once again. Many in the fandom have compared Yokai and the microbots to Pitch and his nightmares, creating a like of some kind link between them. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Tadashi Hamada Hiro Hamada Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. In the films, Yokai wore a kabuki-mask that made it all the way to just above his lip and yellow eyes, while Lord Deathstrike wore a mask that covered his entire face and had black eyes. While Yokai's intentions are strickly for revenge, Deathstrike is a professional, killing target for hire. While Deathstrike has dabbled in technology to take-out his targets, he did not rely on anything as advanced as Hiro's micro-bots. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Lord Deathstrike's identity is left a secret to the genral public, wearing nothing but a black and white-suit with a black tie, white gloves and a red, white and black kabuki-mask to hide his face. Lord Deathstrike is a professional assassin hired by the Red Right Hand to kill Mystique. Even though he failed Mystique was killed by Wolverine. He is now an instructor at the Hellfire Academy. Unlike his sister Lady Deathstrike, Lord Deathstrike may not have actual superpowers and instead relies on various weapons and other assassination tactics. He is proficient with regular weapons, but also has several creatively designed pieces of high tech equipment: like remote control bullets, which with a touch of a button can either "Return", "Release Acid", "Explode", or act as a Homing Beacon. The mask he wears is bullet proof, but also serves to enhance his vision as well. His shoes are designed to allow him to run up the side of buildings, and can also phase completely through solid objects. The most impressive display of his abilities were shown to clients, who were confused about arriving in Argentina, when the person they wanted dead was in China half a world away. Calmly and without explanation Lord Deathstrike assembled a high caliber rifle and fired it into the ground -- where the bullet traveled through the entire Earth and came out of the ground in China where it directly shot the intended target. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Thieves